In recent years, among the various kinds of multimedia, video is becoming an important component. Video refers to moving images together with sound and can be transmitted, received, and stored in a variety of techniques and formats. Video can include many different genres including, but not limited to episodic programming, movies, music, and sports, among others. End users, editors, viewers, and subscribers may wish to view only selected types of content within each genre. For example, a sports viewer may have great interest in identifying specific types of sporting events within a video stream or clip. Previous methods for classifying sports video have required the analysis of video segments and corresponding motion information. These methods, however, require significant processing resources that may be costly and cumbersome to employ.